PTB 2013 Writing Challenge
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: A challenge I'm taking to see how well I can do with one-shots in the Twilight & Pokemon fandom, given 52 prompts throughout the year. For Twilight, the usual stuff. For Pokemon, I'm open for suggestions of shippings I can use. Rated T just in case.
1. Prompt 1: Chill

**Challenge Number/Title: #1- Rocky Horizons**

**Title: Chill**

**Date Posted: 3****/10/13**

**Fandom: Pokemon**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: (AH, AU, Canon, RPF): AU**  
**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**  
**Character Pairing: Leaf/Red**

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

I trudge up the steep rocky path of Mt. Silver with Ella, my Glaceon, padding along behind me. The cold, all-season wind whips across my face, causing me to let out a shiver. Ella, on the other hand, just breathes it all in and releases a delighted cry.

"Dammit. I wish I was an ice-type for a day," I mutter. At least that would help me in getting up this stupid mountain.

"Glace!" Guess Ella agrees with me.

Blue Oak, my friend and rival thought I was insane for even attempting to climb the infamous mountain that killed most people who tried to attempt climbing it, but I needed to do this. It's the boy on top of Mt. Silver that's giving me the motivation to make it up there, even if it takes me week to do so. I spent weeks after weeks after my win against the Elite 4 and Blue to gather badges in Johto, defeat the Elite 4 a second time, and getting Professor Oak's approval to go to Mt. Silver. Not only that, but my pokemon and I endured endless hours of training to prepare us for a battle against him, knowing that he has pokemon that's powerful than pokemon owned by trainers I've ever met. It's why he's champion, but ever since he left Kanto to live on top of Mt. Silver for who knows what reason, Blue has taken his role as champion, alongside Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen of the Elite 4.

It was a grueling journey, but I knew it would be worth it.

I'm doing this all for the boy who stole my heart, the boy that Blue and Professor Oak hopes can be brought down after disappearing out of society three years ago. I had to do this, because I miss Red terribly. I miss having my best friend around, and after we started our journeys three years ago, we haven't seen each other since.

Needless to say, a lot of weight is being put on my shoulders.

"Glace!" Ella pauses, pointing me to something in front of the cold mist. In front of me, I could barely see the outline of a rocky wall.

_Whew! Good thing Oak gave me Rock Climb!_

Reaching to my belt, I pulled out my pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Come on out, Red!" My Typhlosion, Red, comes out and lets out a cry. He shivers slightly in surprise when the cold air touches his skin, but quickly brushes it off. After all, he is a fire type.

"Hold on a minute..." I step forward and sit on top of Red's neck, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I grab Ella's pokeball and, pointing it to her, say "Ella, return." A red beam of light surrounds Ella's body, where she disappears into the pokeball, keeping her safe for the rest of the journey.

Placing Ella's pokeball back onto my belt, I turn back to Red. "Use rock climb!"

With a loud cry, Red jumps up into the air and digs his claws onto the rocks of the wall. He climbs up slowly, but steadily, making sure that we don't slip down and possibly tumble down this mountain. And judging from what I could see from above the mist, it still looks to be a long way up.

_Don't worry, Red. I'm coming for you._

~:~

_"What do you mean you're leaving Kanto? Where are you going?"_

_"Leaf, go away."_

_"Red! Don't you dare walk away! What's going on?"_

_He sighs, pausing to turn around and give me a hard glare. "This isn't any of your business. If I want to leave, then I will. It's what I want, and you've got to accept it."_

_"But... but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"What about everyone else? Your mom? Blue? Your title as champion? And... me?"_

_He stays silent for a moment, but then shakes his head. "Mom will be okay. The professor is, after all, isn't far from my house. Blue... well he's Blue. He'll forget about me within a month. I'll still have my title of champion. I just won't be battling in Indigo Plateau. That'll be Blue's job. He'll be champion in the Pokemon League, but I'll still be the ultimate champion no matter what."_

_"But if you're not going to be in Indigo Plateau, where will you be?"_

_Another moment of silence falls before he answers. "Mt. Silver."_

_I freeze, a chill running through my body. The name of the most tallest and dangerous location of Kanto... Blue always said only the best of the best ever ventures up there. And those who weren't were never to be seen again..._

_He sighs. "Look... I can take care of myself. I have Pikachu-" He rubs the head of his starter pokemon, "and the rest of my team. We'll be fine. And besides, as long as I stay in Mt. Silver, I get to battle the best challengers that manage to get to me."_

_"But-"_

_"Will you stop the buts!"_

_I stand there with an open mouth, shocked at the fact that Red yelled at me. Red never yells at me, except when he's mad at me. And by the grimace that's on his face, he looks beyond mad._

_"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_He sighs, softening his face when he notices my distressed expression. "I'm the champ. And I think this is for the best. This is the job of the Kanto champion."_

_"But what'll I do without you?"_

_He shrugs. "You're my best friend, Leaf, and you'll soar to be the greatest you can be. Travel to other regions. See more pokemon. Be a pokemon master. Wasn't that what the professor told us to do before we went on our journeys?"_

_All I do is nod._

_"Good." He takes a step forward and lightly brushes my arm with the palm of his hand. "Be strong, and take care of yourself." He kisses my cheek and steps back. _

_"Red..."  
_

_"Goodbye, Leaf."_

~:~

The memory of that day still haunts me, because it was the last time I ever saw Red. I haven't heard from him since he left, and besides a letter that he left his mother and all the Pokemon he left for Professor Oak to care for, it was as if he disappeared out of thin air, even though everyone knew where he was. There were stories of trainers that attempted to battle him, and out of those that went, there were only a couple that I've heard of that defeated him. Yet, even after defeat, he still remained up there.

"Ty!" I got lost in my thought for too long to realize that Red and I were already at the top, and in front of me, with his back turned to me, was the boy I've pinned my heart for three years.

The boy I was in love with.

* * *

**I know what you may be thinking... why the hell did I leave this as a cliffhanger? To be honest, I would have continued and given this the ending it deserved, but this is an exercise, and maybe, if I have the time, I'll finish it. This is my second try at writing a pokemon fic (the first was a pokemon/twilight crossover that I deleted a long time ago). This isn't the best (I kinda think it sucks) ... but hey, I tried. I got inspired to do this after playing Soulsilver, and I really do love Burningleafshipping. Plus, when I saw the prompt was Rocky Horizons, the first thing I thought of was Mt. Silver. No kidding!**

**So, for PTB's writing challenge, I've decided to do O/S's that center on both the Twilight & Pokemon fandom. I'm used to doing Twilight O/S's, but I think it's time to start going out of my comfort zone and go for other fandoms. For Twilight, you'll expect my usual work. For Pokemon, I'll take in popular shippings (I think most of them will be in-game shipping since making stories about those are entirely up to the writer), but feel free to suggest any shippings and I'll see if I can tie them in to the prompts.**

**Even though this is a mix of Twilight & Pokemon O/S's, I'll keep this under the Twilight archive, just because I believe a majority of the O/S's will be Twilight anyway. **

**And before I forget, LighterThanWhite (my FF bestie) is beta'ing all my O/S's, so she's gonna have a lot of time in her hands... *laughs evilly***


	2. Prompt 2: Gulp

**Challenge Number/Title: #2- The Empty Glass**

**Title: Gulp**

**Date Posted: 3/26/13****  
**

**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: (AH, AU, Canon, RPF): AH**  
**Content Descriptors:** **Hurt/Comfort**  
**Character Pairing: Rosalie/Jacob**

* * *

**RPOV**

_You told me that you'd always be there for me. _One gulp.

_You told me that you wouldn't do this to me again. _Another gulp.

_You told me that you'd always love me. _The last gulp. Damn... I need more.

With trembling hands, I manage to stand up from the chair and stumble across the kitchen to the cabinet. My head was pounding with the glasses of Heineken I kept drinking, but I didn't care. I needed this. I needed to forget him.

When I open the cabinet door where I'm sure I keep my extra stash of Heineken, my tired eyes realize that I've already drank the last bottle.

"Well that's a shame," I mutter to myself. "Oh well."

Incredibly disappointed about my empty supply of Heineken, I let my wobbly legs drag me back to the couch, managing to grab my glass along the way. Why, I don't know. It's empty, isn't it? Just like my heart.

When I sit down, a wave of pain pounds through my head and I groan. I never drank this much, except when life was being a pain in the butt for me. Other than a bottle of beer or two, I hardly get drunk.

_All because of you. _I think in anger, my mind immediately drifting to the memory of that night.

_"I'm sorry, Rose," he whispers to me. _

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screech at him, my hands balling into fists, unable to believe what he just told me._

_He nods. "It's for the best..."_

_I was seeing red. This couldn't be happening..._

_"Rose, hear me out first. Okay?"_

_I growl. "Fine. But you have a minute to explain yourself before I throw this at you, Jake." I grab one of my pillows from my bed for emphasis._

_He raises an eyebrow. "Really? A pillow? That's all you got?"_

_"Just talk!" I yell._

_He sighs. "You know I've been hanging out with Leah lately..."_

_My heart sinks. A part of me knew this was coming, but hearing it coming out of Jake's mouth is even harder for me to accept._

_"Yes... and?"_

_He rubs the back of his head with one of his hands, hesitantly keeping his fearful gaze with my angry expression. "I told you about how I still had feelings for Leah after our breakup a couple years ago. But we've been spending a lot of time lately and I realize that I made a huge mistake of letting her go."_

_I guess that makes sense... not!_

_"Did you ever love me?" I manage to ask through clenched teeth._

_He nods. "Of course! You've been one of the best things that's ever happened to me!__"_

_"Then... why her?" I don't want to say her name. It makes me sick. And maybe if I don't say her name, I'll find that this was all just a dream._

_Yes... just a dream..._

_Jake still looks afraid of my reaction, but manages to have a response for my question. "What I feel for Leah is way different than what I feel with you. When you asked me out, it was a time when I was barely ready to begin dating again. I didn't want to say yes, but you seemed like a nice girl, so I went ahead and said yes. After a few dates, I realized that I really liked you, so I asked you to be my girlfriend."_

_Ah yes. I remember all of that._

_"The time that we were dating has simply been the best, and I found myself falling in love with you. But like the idiot I am, I didn't see that you felt the same way too."_

_I remember that too, and the multiple hits on his shoulders when I kept calling him an idiot for not seeing that I loved him too._

_"I thought saying the I love you's would finally be okay, but instead, I felt a hole in my heart, as if something was missing. I didn't know what that was until I ran into Leah at Emily's party."_

_Oh right... Emily's birthday party. Which was... six months ago. So did that mean..._

_"Leah didn't want to see me at first, so I had to persuade Emily to let me talk to her. When we did, she was a bit cold at first, but we gradually became friends again. But it wasn't until a couple nights ago when she told me why she didn't want to see me at first._

_Leah explained to me how she took our breakup more than what she told me. She lost most of her friends, having only Claire, Emily, and Sam by her side. And even when she stopped being depressed, she never dated anyone after me. The reason why Emily even invited me to her party in the first place was for us to see each other again and fix whatever happened to us."_

_I bite my lip. "And did you?"_

_Jake didn't say anything._

_"WELL DID YOU!" I scream at him, ready to throw my pillow at him if he doesn't answer in the next five seconds._

_His gaze breaks away from mine when he answers. "Yes."_

We obviously broke up that night, if you haven't already noticed. At least Jake left that night with a huge red mark on the right side of his face when I slapped him before he left my apartment, calling him a bunch of words that'll be left unsaid for this moment.

That was two weeks ago, and despite the fact that I've told everyone that I'm okay, I'm not. I miss Jake like crazy. I have to wake up every single day with one side of the bed empty, because he would always sleep over at my apartment during the weekends. Bella and Alice, my two best friends, are the only two people that can see behind my lies. They've tried to do so much to cheer me up, even going as far as setting me up with Emmett, Bella's big brother who I've harbored a mini crush over a while. If I wasn't this down in the dumps, I would have gladly went out with Emmett a long time ago.

_So why don't you? _My mind tells me.

I sit up suddenly, looking at this sudden revelation.

Should I forget about Jake and go for someone much better than me? I've known Emmett for years, although most of that time I've seen as strictly as a friend. He reminded me of a big brother, only in the form of a giant teddy bear.

But Emmett...?

The lingering pain in my head vaguely makes me remember why I was pinning myself over Jake. I'll think more about this tomorrow, but for now, all I want to do is go to sleep. Maybe then I'll call Bella and Alice and ask them for another girls' night out, a real one and not going just to shut them up.

My eyes slowly close, where Jake's name floats around in my head before I drift to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yeah... that's all I got. When it comes to mentioning drunk people, it's hard for me to do a good story on that. -_- As much as I like writing angst or hurt/comfort stories, I'm more of the one that does humor.**


	3. Prompt 3: Bulby

**Challenge Number/Title: #3- Word Play**

**Title: Bulby**

**Date Posted: 4/6/13****  
**

**Fandom: Pokemon**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genre: (AH, AU, Canon, RPF): AU**  
**Content Descriptors: Friendship/Humor**  
**Character Pairing: Lyra, Ethan, & Kris**

* * *

"Darn it, Kris! How much longer is it gonna take for that egg to hatch!" Ethan whines, glaring at the egg that Kris kept cradled in her arms. The egg was a light-green color, with darker green dots and triangles scattered across the surface of the egg.

"Shut it, Ethan. And be patient. This little baby won't hatch if you keep yelling at it!" Kris responds, hugging the egg closer to her chest. "Isn't that right, Bulby?"

Lyra bursts into giggles. "Bulby?"

Kris shoots a look at her friend. "What? It's a Bulbasaur, right?"

"But still..." Lyra thought the nickname Bulby was a bit silly even, even for a small starter pokemon like Bulbasaur.

"I knew we shouldn't have put my Venusaur and your Nidoqueen at the daycare with my grandparents," Ethan mutters.

"That's the cultural abomination with breeding," Lyra comments.

"Feral," her Feraligator cries next to her in agreement.

~:~

"I still don't know get why we have to walk this much," Ethan complains, sweat dripping down his forehead. The friends were walking on Route 29, which was just past their hometown in New Bark City.

"Professor Birch said that walking around with an egg makes a pokemon egg hatch sooner," Kris explains. "Now shut up and keep walking."

"Stupid blue-headed chick," Ethan grumbles.

"What did you say!" Kris turns around and fixes a hard glare at Ethan.

"N-nothing!" He knew that an angry Kris was far worse than an angry Silver, even though Silver has a bad attitude at heart.

"Thought so." Kris turns her head back around and continues walking, Ethan trailing behind her with a grimace and Lyra walking silently behind her in amusement to her friends' exchange.

~:~

"Steelix, use rock tomb!" Ethan commands his pokemon, watching as his Steelix launches a rock tomb attack at a Geodude. It was another one of those days where they ended up running into Geodude, which was a common annoying thing for trainers like them.

The wild Geodude attempts to dodge Steelix's attack, but fell too short and fainted upon impact.

"Dude..." it cries out softly, letting the three friends know Ethan won the battle.

"Yes!" Ethan pumps a fist in the air. "That's the best thing I've done all day!"

Lyra and Kris just roll their eyes behind him. Boys will always be just boys.

~:~

"Guys! Stop!" In front of Kris, Ethan and Lyra stop, curious at why Kris stopped them all of a sudden.

"What is it now?" Ethan whines.

"The egg! It moved!" Kris jumps up and down, glee evident on her face.

"So it's gonna hatch soon?" Ethan asks excitedly. The sooner that egg hatched, the sooner they could stop walking around Johto like idiots.

"Yes! Now keep walking!"

Ethan frowns. "Oh well. Just a little more time till this is all over."

~:~

"Politoed, use rain dance!" The friends have now ran into a Graveler, and even though it was common like its former evolution, it was tougher and thus a more formidable opponent.

"Toed!" Politoed raises its hands in the air as raindrops starts falling from the sky.

Graveler puts its hands over its head, attempting to shield itself from the rain. Because Graveler was a rock type, it ws weak against water-type attacks.

Since the wild Graveler wasn't attacking, Lyra used that moment to command her Politoed to launch another attack. "Now use bubblebeam!" With Lyra's command, Politoed opens its mouth and an array of bubbles are released, effectively hitting the defenseless Graveler, causing it to faint.

"Great job, Politoed," Lyra praises her pokemon. Ever since she got a King's Rock from competing in a Pokeatholon and evolved her Poliwhirl to Politoed, she admired her pokemon's new moves and strength.

With a sigh, she turns to her friends. "Now lets get under that tree. I'm getting soaked."

~:~

Three hours later, the three friends find themselves in Violet City, where they decide to take a break and sit down on one of the benches near the Trainer School.

"Whew! I'm beat!" Ethan leans back on the bench, stretching his arms out behind him. "Anything new from that egg yet?"

Kris nods. "It's been shaking more."

"Hmmm... should mean it'll hatch soon," Lyra tells Kris, recalling her experience in hatching her Togepi, which was now a Togekiss.

Kris gasps. "Guys?" She looks down at her egg and sees it shaking, but this time the egg was faintly glowing.

"Wow..." Ethan watches in awe, knowing it was finally time. After the grueling time he spent walking around constantly with the girls for the last few days, it was finally paying off.

"Ty..." Even Ethan's Typhlosion agreed with him.

The three friends watch in awed silence as Kris' egg continued to shake and glow a bright green. The glow began to glow brighter and brighter, which caused Ethan to shield his eyes, Lyra to close her eyes, and Kris to turn her head away at how bright the glow was to their sensitive eyes.

A few seconds later, Kris felt something stir on her lap. "Bulba..."

Kris looks down and gasps again, taking in the sight of her newly hatched Bulbasaur.

"Oh my god!" she squeals. "You're so cute!" Kris brings one of her hands up to pat the top of Bulbasaur's head. In response, Bulbasaur grins and tucks its head closer to Kris' lap.

"Awww... what a cute moment," Lyra says, still a bit speechless from watching what had just happened.

"I gotta admit... that little thing looks pretty cool," Ethan manages to say, remembering the first time that Professor Oak gave him his Bulbasaur. "Just as cool as the Pokemon Summit I heard about."

"I know, right?" Lyra says in agreement. "Kinda reminds me of a little cabbage when I look at it..."

"Well... a cabbage has nothing on Bulby," Kris states, which causes Lyra and Ethan to roll their eyes.

"Are you really gonna call it Bulby?" Lyra questions.

Kris chuckles. "No, but I'll stick with it until I can think of something better."

"I'm good with that," Ethan says. "Just one question."

"What is it?" Kris asks, still mesmerized by her Bulbasaur.

"If we still have our Nidoqueen and Venusaur at the daycare, how many more eggs do you think you and I will be getting?"

* * *

**For the ending... I just had to do that! If you look at it that way, isn't that true? xD And to give a little light to the words I used for this challenge for those that aren't pokenerds.**

**For tomb, I used the move rock tomb, which is a rock-type move learned by most rock types.**

**For summit, I referred to the Pokemon Summit, which was an event referred in the Pokemon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga. It was a research conference for all pokemon researchers and gym leaders in a stadium at Ecruteak city. **

**For cabbage, I compared a Bulbasaur to a cabbage since the bulb on Bulbasaur's back resembles a cabbage.**

**And for king, I referred to a King's Rock, which is an item used for evolution, like a water stone. However, it only evolves a Politwhirl to Politoed (which Lyra has), and or a Slowpoke to Slowking. However, it can also be a held item that causes a foe to possibly flinch during battle.**

**So... yeah. Another fic done. Went a little more humor for this due to the words I had to put in for this challenge. And as soon as I saw tomb, I immediately thought of the move rock tomb. :)**


End file.
